Of All The People in New York
by piogeo
Summary: A certain fire-controlling demigod runs into a shadow hunter.


**Hey guys, this was originally an English assignment, for summer reading. I liked how it turned out, so here you go.**

Leo Valdez was pretty much a regular teenager. Of course, that's if you ignored that his dad was a greek god, and that he went to a camp for kids whose parents were gods and trained to fight monsters. Totally normal.

He was just wandering around New York, taking a break from the building of the _Argo II_, the greek warship. Leo should have probably been working on it, but Piper and Jason convinced him to walk around. They wanted him to take some time off, let his mind clear. It was stressful, having the fate of Camp Half Blood resting squarely on his shoulders. It was getting dark, and New York isn't exactly the safest place during the night, but he was armed with his usual trusty magic tool belt and his fire powers, of course. Just in case some monsters decided they wanted a tasty demigod snack.

Jace was doing a round of New York, also trying to clear his head. He rubbed his hands over his forehead, trying to think. It wasn't easy being a shadowhunter. He stopped completely when he heard a guttural hissing coming from the alleyway ahead of him. Pulling out a knife, he inched towards the shadows, trying to get a good look at the thing making the noise. It was obviously a demon, no doubt, but there was one major problem.

Jace didn't recognize it. Never, ever had heard of a demon that looked that this. It was some sort of snake-person hybrid. He was so intent on racking his brain for any mention of the creature that he didn't even notice the curly-haired teen walking towards him.

Leo have having a nice time until then. It was a slightly chilly March night, and New York was gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as the bronze dragon festus or Bunker 9, but still pretty cool. He was walking along, until he noticed the person crouching by the shadows of an alleyway. Then he noticed the snake person in the alley. It was a... Dracaenae? Yeah, snake women. He faintly recalled Jason mentioning them. That's just great, he thought, now I have to fight things. Leo stood there, grumbling to himself, until he noticed the person leap up from their hiding place and proceed to attack the Dracaenae. He glimpsed the person for a second, under a streetlight. Bronze hair, with tattoos swirling down his arms. Leo sighed. Probably just some mortal who could see through the mist. He pulled a bottle of gasoline from his tool belt, and went to turn into the alleyway.

Jace was slightly panicked. The angel blade was doing nothing to the snake demon, just harmlessly going right through it. That's not possible, Jace thought. All demons should be harmed by this. He weaved around and slashed uselessly at the demon's chest, earning nothing but an annoyed his from the thing. Then, some kid jogged into the alleyway. Not a mundane... By the angel, Jace thought, if this mundane makes me lose, I'll slaughter him myself.

"Hey, scaly face!" the kid yelled, "You want some demigod hide? Right over here!" He proceeded to throw a bottle at the demon, drenching it in what smelled like gasoline. Something weird happened then. He seemed to lob a fireball at the demon, engulfing it in flames.

Jace stared at him in shock. He thought, what the heck was the mundane doing, and how did he see through the natural glamour that covers demons like this?!

"Dude, c'mon, a firetruck or police will be here eventually. Let's go." Leo said as he grabbed the shocked person's wrist. Leo steered him away and down the street, stopping when they were a safe distance away.

"What are you? Are you a mundane?" the person randomly said.

"What, no hello, I'm blah what's your name?" Leo jokingly scoffed. "Just what are you? I'm Leo, and I think the question to ask is who, are you?"

"I'm Jace." he said, turning around.

Before he had a chance to answer, Leo said "Well hi." and grabbed his hand shaking it roughly. "What, exactly, were you doing? Trying to kill a Dracaenae with your shiny lil' blade there?"

"A Dracaenae?"

"Greek snake woman monster thingy... You can only kill monsters with celestial bronze, dude. Or by dropping an engine on them or something."

"What are you?" Jace said again, interrupting Leo's rambling.

"That's not really any of your business. Now please, I'm gonna go. Don't want to be questioned by the police." Leo said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He briskly walked away before Jace could say anything.

Sure enough, there was a siren in the distance. Leo was gone by the time the police showed up, and all there was left in the alley was a pile of sand. Jace was left, shocked and confused, for the first time in his life.

**Should I leave it as a oneshot? Or write more? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
